


【伊软／all软】 扭曲的爱（共享情人后续）

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 伊斯科 X 莫德里奇走心走肾／三观不正／真的要慎。*Dirty Talk／NTR前部分伊软车，后部分14k回忆肉部分露骨，含微足控等，慎！14k骚话连篇，床上鬼畜床下小狼狗#发现暗恋已久的女神是别人的人了，于是黑化了#





	【伊软／all软】 扭曲的爱（共享情人后续）

**Author's Note:**

> 狗子的设定是当时《共享情人》就安排好的，师徒组很萌不是吗！

1

｛不许喝酒！！！[敲打][敲打]―Lukita｝

｛知道了。―Isco｝

｛还有不要乱吃东西！！！―Lukita｝

｛你好烦，你是老妈子吗？[撇嘴]―Isco｝

｛你活腻了。[呵呵][炸药][带血的刀子]―Lukita｝

｛这是谋杀亲夫！你舍得吗！―Isco｝  
——接着再没收到对方的回复。马拉加的直男，很卖力地又一次把天聊死了。

他一会儿笑得好似讨到糖果的孩子，一会儿又苦着脸像被抛弃的小动物，全然不知这副傻狗般的模样尽落旁人眼里。  
“你们瞧，这里有个坠入爱河的可怜小伙子。”  
“谈恋爱了？”  
“嘿，什么样的妞儿？”  
——众人你一言我一语地打趣他。

一整晚恨不得将眼睛黏在手机屏幕上的伊斯科，终于舍得分点目光给朋友，搭理一下他们了。他抬起头扫过一张张写满八卦的脸，“嗯……”他好整以暇地摸摸下巴的络腮胡，“耀眼的金色头发，有点卷，瘦瘦的，不过肌肉很漂亮。”

于是一桌子的人开始起哄，有人还吹起了口哨。他们其中一个笑着对伊斯科说：“不错嘛，什么时候也给介绍个妞呗，好让我也脱单！”伊斯科回以一个轻松的笑，“行，下次发ins帮你征婚。”

他刚才讲得煞有其事，差点连自己都被骗过了。他口中的对象，那个只有在床上才认服的金发美人，倘若让他得知，恐怕他将收获对方与其外表不符的恼羞成怒的爆粗：“伊斯科你个傻X放你他妈的狗屁。”再附赠一顿毫不留情的暴力伺候，噢接下来兴许他还会再次被送进好不容易离开的医院。

他完全无法反驳什么，因为克罗地亚人确实不属于他，他们不是美好的可以接受众人祝福的恋人关系。和自己国家队兼俱乐部的双料队长抢人，他确实胆子够肥。不过也正是塞尔吉奥给了他得以趁虚而入的空隙。这段关系很荒缪，但它的的确确开始了，至于能维持到何时，马拉加人对此不得而知。

 

2

首先，让我们回到故事的开始。

马德里的又一个训练日结束了。人一旦闲下来就得找点事儿捣鼓，俗称作死。这不，马拉加人闪现一个恶作剧的歪点子，可喜的是，同时他也非常具有行动力。

训练返来的卢卡此刻站在衣柜前，被汗水浸湿的训练服黏黏糊糊地紧贴在身上，勾勒出他精瘦的腰部曲线。他看起来正准备脱下，却在下一秒停住了。紧接着，他把手伸进前面衣柜挂着的衣服的口袋，掏出了手机查看起来。

伊斯科能清楚地看出卢卡的身体肌肉在慢慢变得紧绷，他甚至能感觉到对方的颤抖。得逞的快意让他恶劣地笑了出来，他逗弄对方的目的达到了。

卢卡向伊斯科这边转过头来，他们的目光对上了。前者咬着唇，瞪着一双下垂的大眼睛，像只发怒的小兽。

伊斯科感到毫无威慑力，倒是让他想薅两把对方的炸毛。他对着金发队友加深了笑容并下流地又撩衣服又抓屌，他满意地看到对方颤抖得更厉害了，脸色涨得如同番茄，一只手死死地抓着手机，仿佛誓要将它捏爆。

平日内敛的克罗地亚人此刻俨然一副气急败坏的模样，这可不多见，伊斯科兴奋得简直想举起手机拍下这珍贵的画面。

隔壁的卡里姆似乎一脸关切地搭过卢卡肩膀问着什么，而卢卡只是抿着嘴唇摇摇头，而后又向卡里姆露出一个甜美的微笑。

呵，真会装。伊斯科看着对卡里姆露出一副惹人怜爱模样的卢卡，讥讽地想。

 

3

伊斯科没想过卢卡会来。但他还是在约定好（他单方面）的酒店房间等卢卡。

他干了件好事。那晚他在酒店拍下了一些不光彩的照片，他将它们发给了照片的主角，以此作为威胁。

照片上的克罗地亚人脸颊绯红，神情迷醉，连光溜溜的双腿都泛着潮红，全身仅穿着一件代表了西班牙国家队的鲜红色球衣，摆出的姿势任谁看到都会瞠目结舌。

照片上的卢卡比任何一个大波女郎都来得火辣，比最致命的催情药更管用。在那之后，伊斯科对着照片射过几次。除了球衣上印着的20号数字让他感到有些刺眼。

其实要说是威胁也不大构得上。伊斯科当然不可能将照片泄露甚至公诸于世，即使仅仅是为了马德里，这一点他相信卢卡也很清楚。

伊斯科用手掌在软绵绵的床铺上来回摩挲，一边思考着卢卡会来的可能性，不管怎么想，都是极小。“我在期待什么啊。”他有些自嘲地笑自己。

从去开门迎接，直到卢卡走进来坐下，伊斯科的脑袋都是宕机的，他姑且好歹算是个中场大脑，此刻接到球却呆愣愣站在那儿不会动了。

卢卡被伊斯科直勾勾的眼神看得有些不自在，他的一只手摸了摸一侧的衣领和脖子。

伊斯科发誓，他真没打算再次做出什么禽兽之事来。在卢卡出现之前，伊斯科曾想过他们可以坐下来聊聊足球、谈谈人生……也许自己还能为那晚的事道个歉。

是的，他本该这么想。

但是上帝，你看。卢卡今天穿的真好看（只是一件普通的白衬衫），卢卡的金发真漂亮，卢卡的眼睛湿漉漉的，他那双眼睛正在看着我，他就坐在那儿……坐在软绵绵的床上……

我现在走向他的每一步，都是受了他的指使，他的蛊惑。他一定是故意来勾引我的，他就是个婊子，诱惑男人是他的天赋。

这不能怪我。

当伊斯科慢慢向床边走近，那些虚伪的正直早被抛诸脑后，只剩一头禁锢在内心的野兽在叫嚣着，终于在嗅到从克罗地亚人身上散发而来的、平日在他身上少有闻到的香水味时，彻底挣脱了。

让足球和人生暂时见鬼去吧！

 

4

伊斯科几乎是扑在卢卡身上，解开第一颗纽扣后便不再有耐心，野蛮地将衬衫扯的胸前大敞，刚摸上裸露的肌肤就被对方喘息着抓住了手腕。

他笑了，“玩欲拒还迎？我可不吃这套。”下一秒他就看见对方不悦地扯着自己的衣领，向他展示着他的杰作，“伊斯科，看你干的好事。”

那件方才还被他称赞过的衬衫（它本身并没有什么特别之处，仅仅是因为穿在了金发的克罗地亚人身上），现在掉了两三粒纽扣，已然显得皱巴巴的了。

“……很抱歉，我会赔你一件。”

“不是，你让我怎么回去？”

“你穿我的回去，我裸奔！”

果不其然伊斯科看见卢卡立马一脸“你是傻X吧”的表情看着他。

妈的。他就是傻X了。为什么他们要在如此美妙的夜晚浪费宝贵的时间谈论这鸡毛蒜皮的小事！他去给他买一件回来，再不成打电话让人送来一件，多简单的事儿！

去他妈的衬衫。伊斯科揪了把头发，“见鬼，我们能不能别管它了，你他妈倒是摸摸我！”他急躁地拽过金发队友的手隔着裤子揉他已经硬得发疼的阴茎，在两人交叠的手之下明显又胀大了几分。

透过薄薄的布料，卢卡能感受到阴茎的坚硬轮廓，以及传达的热度使他的手心汗湿了一片。

内心某种不可告人的欲望，既抵触又渴求。

他想起塞尔吉奥在做爱时总爱说他是婊子、骚货，还问他要不要叫上其他队友来一起操他，这种时候他总会夹得更紧。也许塞尔吉奥说的不错，他就是个喜欢被男人操的婊子。

卢卡的手被小他七岁的队友引导着，在上面来回地揉搓，听着对面年轻人的呼吸声随之越发地浓重起来，情热的分子灼烧着彼此之间的空气。

“记得吗，它曾经在你的身体里，让我们紧紧结合在一起……”伊斯科深深地望进卢卡的眼睛里，“Lukita，你知不知道我有多想要你？”

太过强烈的不仅仅是饱含情欲的目光让卢卡从脸颊烫到身体，摩擦而起的热度也快让掌心灼伤了。

偶尔能从那双眼里窥探到的藏匿的信息，他并不是从来没有觉察。

突然清醒地意识到今晚来这里是一个多么荒缪的错误。卢卡摇着头抽出了手，他要挽救即将一发不可收拾的糟糕局面。

在察觉到对方明显想要逃离的意图时，伊斯科几乎是立刻就用双臂紧紧地锁住了他，“不准逃，不许你逃。”

年轻的队友把脸埋进了他的胸膛，肌肤被翕动的嘴唇喷洒着灼热的气息，强硬的口吻渐渐变成近乎孩子般哀求的话语，“别走，Lukita……”

伊斯科清楚怎样做对具有母性特质的年长者更奏效，他果然听见上方的人轻轻叹了声气，接着他感到头顶被软软的手掌温柔地抚摸了。

这无疑极大地鼓励了他。已经有什么无法抑制，快从内心深处涌出来——

他一下吻上了金发队友的嘴唇。

——没有人知道，他花了多少个日夜妄想这个时刻啊。

他试着将舌头探出，在对方也轻轻伸出舌尖时，欣喜地将吻变成了一阵霸道的吸吮，没有放过任何一个口腔能触碰到的地方。

长久的吻使卢卡大张着嘴呼吸，津液顺着嘴角流向下巴滴在了他洁白的衣服上形成一块暗色。诱人的喘息声从被吻过后显得越发艳丽的两瓣红唇中吐出，“呼……哈……我该说，你的吻技和球技一样黏？”

“你确定要在这种时候煞下风景？”

卢卡是一个温柔敏感的人，但伊斯科觉得有时真的可以说是不解风情。对于别人的事他一眼就能看清，面对自己的事情比较迟钝。比如对自己的魅力不自知，比如旁人对他的暗示。

伊斯科将卢卡流出的津液一一舔尽，然后埋进他颈窝里尖锐地呼吸着，“你闻起来真甜美……”一只手从身后撩起他的衣摆，在细腻的背部皮肤上轻车熟路地游走，另一只手也舍不得闲着去解着他的裤子。

伊斯科用鼻尖摩挲着卢卡细嫩的颈部皮肤不停地嗅着，似乎他的味道是最上等的毒品，而他便是上瘾者。

皮肤和胡须的不断摩擦给卢卡带来发痒的感觉，被来回蹭着的颈脖接着又被湿滑的舌头不断舔舐，让他有种自己正在被某种大型兽类抱着的错觉。

游走的手已经沿着背脊探进了臀缝……

当摸到一片湿淋淋时，伊斯科笑得一脸恶劣，“Lukita，这么多水，真色情。”

下流的言语让卢卡又流出来了一些，早在他的手被年轻的队友抓着按在硬邦邦的阴茎上时，他的后穴就开始出水了。

伊斯科舔着卢卡的耳垂，“我的Lukita，我的小骚货，你这么骚，所有的女人都比不上你，再为我流多一点……”

滚烫的气息伴随着下流的言语在耳边如情话般呢喃。他怎么脸不红地说出那么多骚话？卢卡耳朵都烧红了一片。

伊斯科满意地欣赏着卢卡因为羞窘而显得越发绯红的脸。

——他现在就想让马德里所有人知道，卢卡今晚要被他从里到外玩儿透了。

卢卡的裤子以及内裤很快被一并脱了去。

他被伊斯科目光炯炯地盯着。

他感觉对方有意识地舔了一下嘴唇。

接着，他听见这个相处了五年的俱乐部队友对他说：

“我想舔你屁眼。”

的确是熟悉的西班牙语。当意识到露骨的字眼时，他的大脑皮层开始被刺激，毛孔一点点地张开——

这是塞尔吉奥都没有为他做过的。

伊斯科听着卢卡明显变得急促起来的呼吸声，继续用露骨的话语挑逗对方：

“Lukita，小甜心，躺下去，自己撅起你那淫荡的小屁股，让我尝尝你的小骚洞。”

浑身的皮肤表层都在颤栗——  
兴奋的神经递质传导至神经末梢，逐渐形成某股无形的推力，驱使卢卡不由自主地屈起双腿，压低腰部，抬高了屁股……

他忘记平日的矜持，不知廉耻地将最隐秘的部位完全呈现在俱乐部的队友面前，作出任君品尝的姿态。

眼前年长的金发队友做着与性格不符的行为，让其看上去淫靡至极。

漂亮的金发尾端已经湿透了，露出一截雪白的后颈，泛着诱人的粉色。

上半身的白衬衫还未脱去，高高撅起的屁股使衣摆大大地敞开，向男人展示着光溜溜的下体。

白花花的屁股和粉嫩的穴口就在伊斯科眼前晃动着，不断提醒着他——

卢卡摆出的姿势有多淫荡多下贱！

伊斯科感觉到热，浑身都热，热到发烫！下面本就硬到不行的地方更是烫到快要爆炸——！

伊斯科听见自己浓重的呼吸声，他搓着鸡巴盯着眼前的屁股：

“你真他妈骚到了极致。”

“呜……”卢卡将脸埋进了被子。他感觉屁股上那道露骨的视线仿佛变成有实质的虫子爬满他的皮肤。

伊斯科一只手摸上了卢卡的屁股，摸到臀缝，手指戳了戳穴口，看着眼前人颤抖的背脊，“自己掰开，让我舔。”

卢卡猛地收缩了一下小穴，被欲望支配着反手伸到自己的臀缝向两边大大地拉扯开……

卢卡感到自己的穴口首先是被软软的嘴唇轻轻地吻了一下，被触碰的地方立即如触电般传来阵阵酥麻和痒意，接着一条滑腻的活物钻了进来。

小穴被舌头细致地爱抚着，里面的软肉被如同盛宴般一寸寸地顶礼膜拜，胡须摩擦着他私处娇嫩的皮肤使他的感观更加敏感。

当他清晰地听到自己的呻吟声明显变调得娇媚时，舌头开始猛烈地一进一出，如同阴茎一样操干着他的小穴。

舌交给他带来生理和心理双重的感观刺激。

他在撅着屁股让俱乐部队友用舌头干他。——这个认知让卢卡产生一股奇异的羞耻和兴奋，让他堕入到快感里，纵情地摇摆撅起的屁股，放荡地用小穴去挑逗舌头，主动套弄它，疯狂地迎合它的进出。

背脊和双肩都在剧烈地颤抖，大腿内侧的肌肉不停痉挛着，卢卡感到一股液体猛地从自己的穴内喷溅而出……

疲于继续支撑身体，他干脆地跌倒在床上。

又被身后的人翻了过去。

视线和上方的人对上了。

他看见伊斯科伸出舌尖舔着手指，戏谑地笑着看他，“要尝尝吗，你高潮的屁眼喷的骚水。你真是十足的婊子，有够下贱，被我舔得很有感觉吗？”

而卢卡只是半睁着眼睛，往上看着伊斯科。

……

“伊斯科很污。”——这句话突然撞进了他脑袋。

是谁和他说过……

卡里姆。卡里姆曾经对他说伊斯科很污，让他离他远点。

然而不管是羞辱的言语，还是下流的表情。

他都必须承认，他吃极了这一套。

他看着伊斯科向他俯下身——

耳边响起低沉沙哑的声音：

“塞尔吉奥有这样舔过你吗？”

“我……”

“嗯？”

“够湿了，干我。”

伊斯科瞪大了眼睛——  
他看见卢卡用那双天真无辜的眼睛看着他，而拥有这样一双眼睛的人现在却对着他打开了双腿，嘴里吐着与之截然不同的淫荡下流的话语。

——这让他简直快 疯 了。

伊斯科骂了句：“骚货！”抬起卢卡白嫩的双腿，挺身将阴茎狠狠抵入肉穴。刚插进去，里面的媚肉就如饥似渴地缠上来。他有些粗暴地顶开层层娇嫩的软肉，一捅到底。

“啊…！”身体里的东西一下顶到太深，让卢卡又痛又爽地尖叫出声，手都揪紧被子。

被温热紧致的肠壁完全包裹，伊斯科发出舒服的叹声，“Lukita真能吃，全吞进去了。”

阴茎把小穴塞得满满当当没有一丝空隙，空虚的小洞终于得到填满。内部渐渐适应后卢卡开始难耐地扭动起来，“……伊斯科……动……”白嫩的脚碰了碰伊斯科的背，“动一动……”

“别着急，这就干死你。”伊斯科一下脱去上衣，将卢卡的左腿架上肩颈，开始挺动起来。

卢卡的软穴很快不断地滴下丝丝缕缕的透明汁液，伊斯科没操多下，阴毛就被对方流出的水打湿。

伊斯科一手握住卢卡的脚裸，舔弄他在球场上兴风作浪的脚，含住透粉的小脚趾，细细吮吸，用牙齿轻轻啮咬，弄得卢卡颤抖着难耐地哼哼唧唧。火热的唇舌一直游移至腿间，吻了吻泛着粉色的膝盖，更在沉下身抽插的时候不停舔弄着卢卡细嫩的大腿内侧，“喜欢我这样舔你吗？”

卢卡用手背挡着一只眼睛，呻吟着。伊斯科看着他露出的另一只湿漉漉的眼睛愈发迷离，加速地抽插起来，“装什么装，明明被我舔得很舒服，里面又更湿了。”

卢卡白嫩的臀部不停地抖出肉浪，年轻肉体的有力冲撞让他甜腻又满足地呻吟起来。那条充满肉感的腿，蜷缩着脚趾，勾住了伊斯科的脖子，酥麻的小穴紧紧包裹住体内那根让他食髓知味的肉棒吸吮不止。

卢卡的放荡既取悦了伊斯科又让他一股恼火，“你吃鸡巴的技术真是比踢球还他妈熟练。”

他看着穿着洁白衬衫的卢卡，外表看上去如此圣洁，却向他打开双腿像婊子一样任由他操干，雪白的胸部还大大地敞开着，下面的肉洞像婊子一样紧紧缠着他的鸡巴不放。

既圣洁又污秽。

纯洁到了极点，淫荡到了极点。

伊斯科看着这张欺骗了他五年的脸——  
“你的脸看起来简直像个清纯的处女，我敢打赌，外面所有人都猜不到，真正的卢卡莫德里奇比妓女还淫荡，是个爱吃鸡巴的婊子。”

当他撞见卢卡在更衣室被塞尔吉奥压在身下狠狠操干的时候，他嫉妒得脑壳都疼！  
他一想到他心中圣洁的玛利亚不过是个被男人玩烂的婊子，就气得发昏！  
只想羞辱他！  
他恨他的淫荡，却也为他的淫荡而更加神魂颠倒！

从卢卡那双蒙上了一层水雾的棕色眼睛里，伊斯科看见自己疯狂的扭曲的倒影，他恶狠狠地用龟头碾过卢卡体内最敏感的那一点，“你是被塞尔吉奥玩到这么淫荡，还是天生就这样，嗯？”

“呜……别说了……”

伊斯科狠狠咬一口卢卡大腿内侧的嫩肉。

“啊…！”卢卡吃痛地叫了声，刺激使后穴也猛地夹紧，湿漉漉的眼睛嗔怪地瞪着伊斯科，“你他妈怎么跟狗似的！”

“骚货，被我咬也能爽到，”伊斯科拍了把卢卡脆嫩多汁的屁股，掌间一片粘腻，“啧啧，你看看你，流了多少，小屁股全是水，是不是很喜欢我插你？”

“呜……”卢卡侧过脸一个劲地往旁边的被子里钻，小穴却敏感地夹得更紧。

“不如你甩了塞尔吉奥，你看我怎样？我比他能干多了吧？”这样说着的伊斯科抱起卢卡，抬起他软绵绵的手，让其攀上自己的肩背，将他两条白嫩的腿分开到极致，开始猛烈地挺动，用硕大的龟头对着肉穴的凸点不停地疯狂戳刺，插得卢卡汁水四溅。

年轻力壮的马拉加人仿佛为了向年长者证明而施展着自己，并且挑战着马德里的性爱战神。

“嗯啊啊……”

“小婊子只会浪叫，不会说话了？”

“嗯啊……太快了……啊啊……”  
充满力度和速度的抽插撞击得卢卡眼角都溢出泪水，破碎的呻吟很快变成了失声大叫，脑袋里什么都没有了，只知道攀着身上伊斯科结实的肩背拼命迎合。

两人的阴毛和大腿早都湿透了，又将床铺弄得黏黏糊糊湿了一大片。

所有感官都被一波波从身体深处如浪潮般侵袭的快感霸占了，卢卡紧绷着肌肉剧烈地抽搐着射出了精液。

“你真他妈紧。”被不停抽搐的肉壁紧紧包绞挤压，伊斯科发出舒爽的声音，他喘着粗气欣赏着被高潮冲得一脸媚态的卢卡，“小荡妇，被我干得舒服吗？”

卢卡双目失焦地看着伊斯科，唾液横流，白嫩的腰臀还在不停地抽搐着。

伊斯科捧起卢卡的脸，在上面落下如雨滴般细密的吻。  
他移不开眼睛。  
他爱死了卢卡在他身下颤抖喘息的模样，又脆弱又沉溺。  
他要将这个蛊惑人心的金发妖精彻彻底底地占有。  
操得他离不开他的鸡巴。  
只能做他一个人的婊子。

卢卡高潮后还有些发软的双腿被抵到肩膀，后穴被高高抬起，身体被折得太过了，有些不适，但冲撞的快感很快又让他迷醉了。他甚至主动掰开自己的屁股迎合身上的撞击，眼睛里晃动着的是伊斯科一张为他而疯狂的脸。

伊斯科半蹲在卢卡屁股上凶猛地操干着，他边操边死死盯着两人的交合处，看卢卡的肉穴是如何被他操得泛起白沫，艳红的媚肉被他干得翻出来，又被他干进去。

卢卡整个人都快被操到了床头，才终于得到内射。

高潮后温热的空气之间只有彼此清晰无比的喘息声，所有一切思绪暂时被抛在脑后……

卢卡微微挺起的胸部在散开的白衬衫中随着深重的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，硬硬的乳头一直是勃起的状态，看起来很色情。

伊斯科抱起显然懒得动的卢卡，终于脱去他的衬衫，让他雪白的胸部完全展露出来。他觉得他像是拆开了一个点缀着两颗樱桃的美味的奶油蛋糕。

伊斯科大掌在卢卡胸上的软肉揉捏，“你的奶子真美。”又将他放回到床上，趴在他胸脯上，“塞尔吉奥经常干你奶子吗？你喜欢被干奶子吗？”指尖刮过小小的乳孔，卢卡细细地呻吟了声，“唔，疼……”，粗糙的指腹让他的感觉更加敏感。伊斯科用手指按压挤捏硬硬勃起的乳粒，直到粉嫩的奶头被他玩成了充血的嫣红色。

“我要喝奶……”伊斯科接着又像小孩吃奶一样吸食着卢卡的奶头，吮吸舔弄，把两颗奶头吃得水光莹莹沾满唾液，嘴巴里还故意发出小孩吃奶似的口水吧唧吧唧的声响，品尝完右边又到左边，来来回回。

卢卡产生一种自己身上趴了只幼兽的错觉，而他正是哺育着幼崽的母兽。

最后卢卡的两个奶头都被口水泡肿了，涨到好像孕期一样，又被伊斯科用阴茎干了，直到微微破皮才被放过。

伊斯科把他全身都舔遍了，背部，腋下，大腿内侧，脚裸，脚心，直到他身上全是他的唾液和他的味道，才满意地放开他。

接着又将他摆成跪爬的姿势，让他撅起屁股，从后面干了他。边干边说他是他的小母狗，他就适合从背后被他干。他被咬着脖子，内射的感觉随之又来了，滚烫的精液毫不吝啬地再次大股大股送进他体内。

他被伊斯科压在桌子上，地板上，沙发上，都操了个遍，操到小腹都因为过度内射而像怀孕般鼓胀起来。还被伊斯科放在洗漱台上掰开双腿对着镜子，让他看自己被操得合不拢的小穴。

“Lukita，你的头上都是星星，真美。”  
卢卡的背部被抵在冰凉的落地窗上，在被操得渐渐失去神智时，他看见一脸痴迷地望着自己的伊斯科。

卢卡感觉自己应该是笑了，笑着低下头在对方的额上落下一个轻轻的吻。

他看见被他亲吻了的伊斯科露出惊讶的神情看着他，接着将脸埋进了他的颈窝。屁股下的阴茎还在不知疲惫地挺动着。很快他感到颈窝里一片湿润，他听见对方哽咽的声音：  
“Lukita，Lukita……对不起……我该死的让他们干了你，我他妈是混蛋，我没想到……没想到该死的塞尔吉奥会答应。我爱你……我真的爱你……从我来马德里的第一天，你亲吻了我。”

卢卡听见自己轻轻地说：  
“嗯，我知道。”

……

（回忆篇）  
5

那可能是像电磁感应一样在心里突然产生的——

却是最自然，因而也是最真实、最强烈的爱慕之情，最辉煌、最持久的心理情结。[1]

6

那是伊斯科到马德里的第一天。阳光很好。  
那是他最美的日子。  
一个纤细的身影向他走来。  
阳光下对方的金发太过耀眼，让他一时间竟不能看清对方的五官。  
他就这样看着对方慢慢地向他走来——  
当一片云飘到他们头顶上时，那人已经来到了他面前。

“你好，我是卢卡莫德里奇。”  
对方用略带口音的西班牙语向他介绍了自己。他点点头回应他说，我知道，你挺有名气。  
对方红扑扑着脸蛋摸了摸后颈的头发，半天憋出一句：“欢迎加入马德里。”  
他笑着向他道了谢，然后继续等待着，看看他接下来会说什么，同时观察着他的脸。

他曾经在球场远远地见过他，也时常从球赛转播上看到，都没有此刻如此清晰接近。他有张不太符合荷尔蒙过剩的男性足球圈的审美外表，至少他认为是这样。

任谁都会最先注意到的一头金色长发，看起来很柔软，配上他略微下垂的大眼睛，难免给人一种柔弱的感觉，好在他有一只坚挺而略带鹰钩的窄鼻子，冲淡了一些他脸孔上的女性味道。他没有现代马德里的奔放和张扬，更像娴静的古典油画。

对于他会主动过来打招呼的这件事，他感到挺意外的。

思绪还在飘着的时候，眼前的光线被略微地遮挡了，接着额头被一个突如其来的柔软触碰了，再接着就是看到对面的人一张比方才还红的脸蛋。

他想自己呆愣的样子一定很傻气，不然为什么他看见前一秒还在害羞的对方下一秒却看着自己噗嗤一声笑了，露出可爱的兔牙，甜美得不像是足球运动员。

阿尔瓦罗可没对他说过马德里是这么热情的俱乐部啊。

看着对方和他差不多的身高，刚才他亲吻他的时候一定垫了脚吧，这个想法让他猛地有点心跳加速。

“……那个，其实我和队友们在玩游戏，你知道，真心话大冒险，因为这个我必须要在今天给新加入的队友一个吻，不好意思……会让你感到不舒服吗？”  
对方用不大流利的西班牙语在认真地解释着，说话时会把滑到额前的金发拨到耳后，太过柔顺了，又会再次溜到前面来。一阵风吹过他们，又全乱了。

他盯着他在风中金发飞扬的样子，短暂地失语了。回过神的时候，看见他还静静地站在那儿，一双眼睛认真地看着他等待着他回话。他在脑中努力拼凑着句子，“噢，我还以为这是马德里欢迎新人的传统。没有不快，你知道，我们经常如此，也许我们以后会有很多亲吻的机会，在球场上。”

他看见对方因为他的话笑了，羞涩又灿烂。头上那片云也离开了，阳光再次洒下来。

阳光，金发，笑容。这是三倍的炫目，晃得他都快睁不开眼睛了。

当对方转身离开的时候，一个飞速的身影闪到他身旁，侧着身和他说话，一脸紧张。

他听到他们在讲英语。

他知道这个人，加雷斯贝尔，有钱的英国佬。转会费是他的三倍还多，足球界的短跑运动员。

不过为什么他转过头看他时的视线让他感觉不太友好，他和英国佬没什么过节吧。

当他也准备离开的时候，他看见对面快要走远的拥有炫目金发的人转过身来，对着他的方向张合着嘴巴。吹过伯纳乌的风送来了声音，不是很大，但他听清了：

“祝你在马德里愉快。”

他抬头看看阳光，用手背碰了碰额头。

——马德里，或许会是个不错的地方。

 

7

伊斯科没想过自己会那么快依赖上卢卡。

他发现自己每当在球场上拿不定主意时，就会下意识地寻找卢卡的身影。他认为，只要喊卢卡过来就可以解决一切问题了。

他甚至被队友调笑说：仿佛是个找妈妈的孩子。

 

8

“哎……”

“兄弟，第几十次唉声叹气了，你失恋了？”

“恰恰相反，我可能恋爱了。不，也许不是，我不是很能确定那种感觉。”

“哪有那么复杂，就问一句，你想不想干她？”阿尔瓦罗一针见血地问。

“……”  
伊斯科脑子里闪过卢卡颠球的屁股。  
他不着痕迹地吞了吞口水。  
对于男人这种生物来说，这确实比什么狗屁理论都来得直接干脆。

“显而易见，怎么样？有那个辣吗？”  
阿尔瓦罗扬起下巴指了指舞池中的一个金发女郎。

伊斯科瞥了一眼，“差远了，虽然同样的是金发。”

“你就说，你爱上谁了？”阿尔瓦罗问。

伊斯科看着阿尔瓦罗，神情虔诚认真，“圣母玛利亚。”

“噢，你还想把圣母玛利亚干到怀孕？基督教警告！”

 

9

那天晚上，伊斯科做了一个梦。

梦里是他的性启蒙对象，是他少年时看过的一部情色片的女主角。

在梦里，他把女主角压在身下，就像少年时梦见的那样。依旧是——

金发大波浪的女郎，美艳的脸，精致的妆容，大红的嘴唇，娇媚的喘息，浓郁的香水味……

只是，在他进入的瞬间，变成了——

垂在耳边的柔软的金发，清秀的干净的面容，淡粉色的唇，被白白的牙齿咬着，低低地啜泣……伴随而来的是淡淡的阳光和青草的味道……

——他惊醒过来，潮湿了一片。

他将一个对于他来说如同导师般存在的人，当成了亵渎的对象。

他是罪恶的。

10  
马德里来了另一名叫马特奥的克罗地亚人。

卢卡显然变得更快乐起来。

卢卡上哪儿都带着他。

“卢卡，马特奥是不是你弟弟？”

“不是，你的生物学呢？你看看我们的发色。”

“噢，我想也是。”

如果不是，怎么你们吃饭坐一起，搭车挨一起，训练跑一起，度假也他妈一起，简直比亲兄弟还他妈亲。

如果马特奥再小个几岁，伊斯科甚至以为马特奥是卢卡亲儿子。

 

11

伊斯科被忽略了，自从马特奥来了以后。

而背影落寞的威尔士人也与克罗地亚人渐行渐远，慢慢地走向日耳曼人。

伊斯科在心里幸灾乐祸，至少他感到自己好受了一些。

 

12

伊斯科发现，马德里的队长和金发的克罗地亚人，有预兆的走近了。

他能从塞尔吉奥看卢卡的眼神中找出由衷的欣赏。

他对此并不感到意外。塞尔吉奥总是喜欢对球队有好处的人。

只是，两人似乎有些过于亲密了。

听说他们私下一起去度假。

在马德里的各个角落，总能看到无话不谈的两人。

塞尔吉奥在更衣室里模仿卢卡、逗弄卢卡，总能惹来众人的欢声笑语。

有一种名为嫉妒的情愫，在伊斯科心里悄然滋长。

这种嫉妒不是单方面的。

他既嫉妒塞尔吉奥可以拥有卢卡的情谊。

也嫉妒卢卡能够得到塞尔吉奥的赏识。

 

13

伊斯科被教训了。

而且是非常丢脸的在正式比赛中。

而且是被卢卡。

平常好脾气的卢卡，一旦上了球场，经常就跟变了个人似的。他总是对队友要求很多，可以说不少人都在球场上被他鞭策过。

但是这么凶的卢卡，伊斯科却是从未见过，并且发火的对象正是自己。

他顿时万般委屈。心像是被狠狠捏了一把。

他下意识地就过去找塞尔吉奥喊冤，他想要塞尔吉奥为自己出头。

他迫不及待地想要看见卢卡被塞尔吉奥责怪，看到卢卡因此对塞尔吉奥失望的模样。

显然，事情并未如他所愿。他卑鄙的念头没有达成。

他被塞尔吉奥也臭骂了一顿。

在几分钟后，卢卡和他马上打出一个配合，让他为球队助攻了一个进球。

但他并不感到开心，甚至连进球庆祝都没有过去参与。

直到比赛结束他都感到失落，独自一人退场。心里面想的全都是——

卢卡对他凶的样子。  
还有，卢卡和塞尔吉奥，他们两个可真是该死的要好。

14

他将暗生的情愫扼杀在萌芽里。

心里没有人便可以很快乐。

 

15

终于好朋友阿尔瓦罗也再次离开马德里，远走伦敦。

他看起来更加洒脱了。

他可以和任何人谈笑风生。

 

16

伊斯科很难回答，倘若时光回溯到那一天，上帝再给他一次机会，他会不会选择打开那扇门。

 

17

那天伊斯科本来是折回更衣室取落下的东西。

更衣室的一扇门没有锁，只是虚掩着。

“塞尔吉奥……塞尔吉奥……”

——从偌大的更衣室里传来了声音。

细听之下他听出是卢卡的声音，但那声音又和平时有点不同。

其中还夹杂着阵阵奇怪的声响。

他隐隐感觉有什么要呼之欲出。

 

18

伊斯科轻轻推开一节门，从门后的缝隙往里探去——

那一幕清晰地撞进他眼里。

他感到脑中瞬间有什么随着震荡而坍塌的声音，是他内心一直以来的坚持、隐秘、压抑……

他看见了——

卢卡被塞尔吉奥压在身下，被剥得只剩下一双白色的球袜。

塞尔吉奥裸露着结实的大花背，背对着伊斯科的方向。

伊斯科提醒着自己应该马上离开，但该死的，他的眼睛根本无法从那两人的身上移开，双脚就像在原地生了根。

而在里面干得火热的两人完全没有发现他的存在。

卢卡的双腿被分开在塞尔吉奥两侧腰间。他一只手圈住塞尔吉奥的脖子，露出一节细白的胳膊，衬着塞尔吉奥遍布纹身一片狂野的背部，妖媚得令人心惊。

卢卡的两只脚晃荡着，脚趾一下松开一下收紧。那两只脚丫比伊斯科见过的任何运动员的都要小巧。

伊斯科听见平时内敛含蓄、总是一本正经的卢卡放荡地叫着：

“嗯啊……塞尔吉奥……那里、用力……再深一点”

两条腿还紧紧缠上塞尔吉奥结实的腰，脚背在塞尔吉奥的背部蹭，惹得在他身上的塞尔吉奥跟疯了似的不断往前顶。

卢卡被干得呻吟都带着哭腔，听起来既痛苦又愉悦。

“呜……塞尔吉奥……轻、轻点……太深了”

伊斯科一股邪火直腾腾从下腹窜升，同时憋闷在胸中的怒火也越燃越旺。

妈的。骚货。该死的叫得那么浪，把天花板都要叫掀翻了，他到底还记不记得这儿是更衣室！饥渴成这样！原来自己一直敬重的人不过是个下贱的婊子。

——伊斯科愤恨地搓着自己硬邦邦的鸡巴。

 

19

“啪——”

突然，有什么东西掉落的声音。

吓得伊斯科的小兄弟抖了两抖。

他赶紧回头看——

威尔士人一张红白交错的脸出现在眼前。

伊斯科还摸着屌的手就停在那儿，顿时有点儿尴尬。

要说点什么吗？比如——

嗨，兄弟，真巧？

再比如，失恋者联盟进行盟友间的友好交流？

还没等伊斯科打破尴尬的局面，加雷斯就匆匆离开了，只留下一个落荒而逃的背影。

伊斯科捡起地上的耳机：

兄弟我做个好人，明天给他悄悄放回更衣室去吧。

 

20

今天的更衣室气氛有些不寻常。

一大早，有一股旖旎的空气在一众糙汉之间弥漫着。

始作俑者潮红着一张脸，带着情欲过后的春色，对此却毫不自知。

伊斯科又生气又鄙夷：这他妈是一大早趁着没人就干上了，一刻都离不开男人，真他妈是个欠操的骚货。

对于他们的队长和克罗地亚人近来的种种举动，更衣室众人看在眼里，有些事似乎早已心照不宣。

向来独行的威尔士人一个眼神都没给克罗地亚人，换上训练服就独自走了出去。

 

21

好奇心是没有道德的。

卢卡前脚刚离开，塞尔吉奥后脚就跟上去。

更衣室瞬间炸开了锅。

“看来是真的。”

“我就说吧。”

“我赢了，他们果然搞上了，并且卢卡是bottom。”

前些天，更衣室都在偷偷打赌——他们的队长和克罗地亚中场是否正在交往。

更衣室某些人蠢蠢欲动起来。

“我说，你们难道不觉得，卢卡挺……”

“很辣，对吧？”

“我以前就觉得如果他是个女的，那绝对正点极了。”

“接下来我的话可不能让塞尔吉奥听见，卢卡刚才……看起来让我有点心痒。”

“嘿，兄弟们，我说你们都在想些什么呢，这样谈论卢卡不大好吧。”

伊斯科在一旁阴着脸，听着队友们像对女人一样，对卢卡品头论足。

对于更衣室来说，谈论这个女演员正不正那个女模特辣不辣，或者谁谁又睡了哪个女演员哪个女模特，都是男人之间再平常不过的谈资。但是当对象变成自己的队友时，就不那么让一些人感到舒服了。

有的人兴致勃勃地跟着起哄，有的人面上冷淡事不关己，有的人干脆避开耻与为伍的样子。

22

国家联赛开始了。

塞尔吉奥在和马德里的国家队队友聊着关于接下来对战克罗地亚的事。

一个荒缪而歹毒的念头突然从伊斯科脑海闪过，被他捕捉下来。他怀着某种隐晦不明的恶意和企图，不知死活地脱口而出：

“假如我们赢了克罗地亚，就把卢卡送给我们当作奖励，塞尔吉奥，你看怎样？”

塞尔吉奥忽然停下声音，朝伊斯科望了过来。他一双深邃的眼睛看着他，然后微笑，对他说：“伊斯科，你说什么，再说一遍？”

伊斯科捏着手心，一字一句：“假如我们赢了克罗地亚，你就把卢卡送给我们操。”

伊斯科没想到自己真的说出来了，还说了两遍，理直气壮。他甚至做好被塞尔吉奥暴揍一顿的准备。

周围一下安静了。

片刻，就有人用好笑的语气说：

“嘿，想什么呢，卢卡又不是我们泡的那些婊子模特女星。”

“开玩笑吧。”

这时，一个听不出情绪的声音：“可以。”

这下子反倒让伊斯科愣住了。他有些不敢置信地看着塞尔吉奥，仿佛在和他确认一般。

塞尔吉奥看着伊斯科，眼神有几分玩味，“我说，可以，如果你想的话。但首先得取得胜利。”

“……塞尔吉奥，你这也太够意思了。”伊斯科僵硬地扯开嘴角。

 

23

塞尔吉奥离开时颇有深意地瞧了伊斯科一眼。

接着，还有经过的队友对伊斯科竖大拇指。

马尔科走过来拍拍伊斯科的肩膀，“想不到你有这种兴趣，我没干过男人，老是老了点，但一想到可以干队长的人……居然挺兴奋的？”

伊斯科看着马尔科，笑得有点诡异不明，声音微不可察的阴沉，“你想干他？”

“这个嘛……”马尔科凑近伊斯科耳边，舔了舔嘴唇，“平时正儿八经的样子，真他妈有点好奇他在床上会是什么样子，对吧？”

塞尔吉奥不会不知道，面对克罗地亚一群没长大的奶娃，我们大概赢定了，即使他们有多么强大的中场。

——卢卡啊，我真好奇，当你知道你亲爱的情人轻易把你卖了，你会是什么样的反应，我已经迫不及待了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：爱伦坡《眼镜》
> 
> 有个bug：🐒比狗子晚两个多月加入皇马。
> 
> 其实没完（想给狗子一个he），但也可以当作完了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最近传闻有点多，大概是希望狗子走又不想他走的心情吧，魔笛也是不知道还能留多久了(´；ω；`)


End file.
